


Pretty Maids All in a Row

by archeoptah



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Лицо женщины — её величайшее творение и её величайший обман. А Анжелина, как и Грелль, весьма искусна в обмане.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty Maids All in a Row](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136107) by [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k). 



Родиться женщиной — невелико счастье. А вот стать женщиной — совсем другое дело.  
Анжелина толком не понимала этого, пока не лишилась своего ребёнка и возможности иметь детей вообще. Никто из тех, что собрались вокруг и сочувствующе шумели, не _понимал_ этого. Никто. Пока не появилась Грелль. Анжелина и Грелль обе знали, что значит быть неполноценной. Они вдвоем существовали среди зазубренных острых граней женственности с осознанием, что никогда не смогут собрать все части воедино. (Зазубренные осколки остры. Достаточно остры, чтобы пускать кровь. Достаточно остры, чтобы убивать.)  
Ни одна из них не станет завершённой. Единственное, что им оставалось, — прятать свои несовершенства. Лицо женщины — её величайшее творение и её величайший обман.  
Анжелина аккуратно и тщательно пудрила лицо. Она чувствовала на себе внимательный взгляд Грелль. Конечно, самой Грелль пудра была ни к чему — её лицо и так было бледным как смерть. Светские львицы выстроились бы в очередь, чтобы узнать её секрет, если бы прознали, как она на самом деле выглядит. (И разве не понравилось бы Грелль им отвечать?)  
Анжелина потянулась за румянами, но Грелль накрыла её руку своей.  
— Пожалуйста, дорогуша, позволь мне.  
Анжелина повернулась от зеркала к Грелль. Та осторожно взяла пудру и принялась наносить её на щёки Анжелины.  
Оставаясь неподвижной, чтобы не мешать Грелль, Анжелина чувствовала себя детской куклой. Или, пожалуй, трупом перед гробовщиком. Пустой оболочкой, которую собирают в последний путь.  
— Ты улыбаешься, — отметила Грелль. — О чем таком весёлом думаешь?  
— О трупах, — коротко, но оживлённо ответила Анжелина.  
— Ну да, действительно весело. О чьём-нибудь конкретно?  
— О своём.  
Грелль нахмурилась.  
— Ещё не время, моя сладкая. Нам ещё столько всего нужно сделать.  
— Я не говорила, что собираюсь умирать, — Анжелина начала раздражаться.  
— Это хорошо. Я не хочу тебя потерять, ведь ты меня так забавляешь. А сейчас помолчи. Я накрашу тебе губы.  
Густая красная помада вызвала у Анжелины мысли о крови. Её губы в крови, её руки в крови. Она с головы до ног была вымазана в крови. (Но они этого заслуживали. Боже, как же они этого заслуживали. Шлюхи, которые из-за своего небрежения потеряли то, что им было дано.)  
— Расслабьтесь, Мадам. — Услышав голос Грелль, Анжелина с удивлением заметила, что сжимала руки в кулаки. Грелль нежно провела пальцем по краю нижней губы Анжелины. — Великолепно. А теперь закрой глаза.  
Касаясь кожи Анжелины, Грелль наносила ей тени для век. Возбуждение разливалось меж ног Анжелины.  
— Да, превосходно. — Анжелина открыла глаза и взглянула в зеркало. Грелль мастерски сделала ей макияж. Губы были насыщенного красного цвета, глаза выделены тенями, ярко и драматично — совсем непохоже на тот невзрачный вид, к которому должна была стремиться каждая дама. А вот это было именно в стиле Анжелины.  
Грелль взглянула на часы.  
— Нам бы уже нужно выдвигаться, если мы хотим опоздать так, как принято в свете.  
Анжелина покачала головой.  
— Нет. Твоя очередь.  
— Милочка, я бы с радостью, но я не могу показать всю свою красу на коротком и скучном приёме у сэра Джеймса.  
Анжелина улыбнулась.  
— Так давай не пойдём. Всё равно Джеймс — зануда. И, — с предвкушением добавила она, — мы и сами можем устроить себе вечеринку.  
Грелль хищно оскалилась.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты нашла ещё одну? И я узнаю об этом только сейчас!?  
— Я хотела оставить её на потом, — Анжелина легонько пожала плечами. — Но не в таком виде, как сейчас.  
— Это легко исправить. — Но только Грелль собралась вскочить со стула, как её остановила Анжелина.  
— Ты не можешь пойти вот так. Дай-ка я... — Анжелина наносила косметику столь же ловко, твердой рукой, как проводила операции. Или убивала. Оттенки красного, которые она выбирала (оттенки красного, которые она ненавидела, но к которым была привязана), смотрелись так же хорошо и на Грелль. Яркие, кричащие тона, которые не использовала бы ни одна приличная женщина. Но ведь она — Мадам Рэд, не так ли? Настоящее сокровище лондонского общества. Даже уважаемые люди, которые её недолюбливали, всё равно приглашали её на свои вечера. Разве можно их винить? (О, если бы они знали. Если б только они знали.)  
Закончив, Анжелина убрала косметику и счесала непослушную прядку с лица Грелль.  
— Красавица, — она поцеловала Грелль в щёку.  
Та рыкнула и нашла губы Анжелины своими.  
— Я думала, ты собиралась начать прямо сейчас, — прошептала Анжелина.  
— Наша маленькая шлюшка может и подождать часок, — Грелль углубила поцелуй.  
— Ты испортишь мне макияж, — тихо вздохнула Анжелина.  
— Душечка, — сообщила Грелль, прежде чем прикусить кожу на шее Анжелины, — я собираюсь погубить гораздо большее, чем это.


End file.
